


Like a river runs

by Trixie_7



Series: MIXTAPE [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: I dottori avevano tagliato il cordone ombelicale.Da allora, si era costretta a non pensare a quel bambino per i successivi undici anni della sua vita. Né a Neal.Ma ora era diverso.Neal era morto e quel bambino - suo figlio - si chiamava Henry [...].





	Like a river runs

**Author's Note:**

> Sono abbastanza sicura che proseguendo nella lettura, il contesto diverrebbe chiaro, in ogni caso siamo poco prima della scena di apertura della 3x15 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaEMJc3RcCI).  
> Buona lettura,  
> T. <3

Non ne aveva le forze. Si sentiva stanca, si sentiva svuotata. Si sentiva persa.

Come la prima mattina in cui i suoi occhi si erano aperti e si erano scontrati con il soffitto freddo della sua cella ed era sola. _Davvero_ sola.  

La mano era corsa all’addome come era ormai diventata sua abitudine da quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta, solo… non lo era più.

Il bambino che aveva partorito e che era stato in quella cella con lei fin dal primo giorno in cui vi era entrata, fin da quando Neal l’aveva abbandonata, che non aveva mai vissuto un giorno senza di lei, era ora chissà dove e tra le braccia di chissà chi, perché lei non l’aveva voluto.

E questo era il genere di persona che Emma era allora: abbandonava perché lei veniva abbandonata. Era un circolo vizioso, un circolo che non riusciva a rompere.

Che non sapeva come rompere.

Durante i nove mesi della sua gravidanza, Emma aveva trovato un irrazionale conforto nel fatto che quel bambino non avrebbe potuto abbandonarla. Tuttavia, darlo in adozione era stata la sua decisione fin dall’inizio e per quanto Emma si fosse sempre ripetuta che vi era stata costretta, perché aveva diciassette anni ed era in prigione, dentro di sé sapeva che si era trattato di scegliere.

E si era chiesta per mesi, il panico che cresceva quanto più il giorno del parto si faceva vicino, come avrebbe fatto a lasciar andare il suo bambino, a fare a suo figlio quello che i suoi genitori o forse solo sua madre, Emma non ne aveva idea, avevano fatto a lei: rifiutarla, abbandonarla, dimenticarla.

Alla fine, le era bastato voltare il viso nella direzione opposta, nelle orecchie echeggiava il pianto di un bambino - ed ora ormai un bambino qualsiasi, non suo figlio.

I dottori avevano tagliato il cordone ombelicale.

Da allora, si era costretta a non pensare a quel bambino per i successivi undici anni della sua vita. Né a Neal.

Ma ora era diverso.

Neal era morto e quel bambino - suo figlio - si chiamava Henry e lei lo stava tenendo stretto a sé, nel piccolo letto dell’appartamento dei suoi genitori, dove era scoppiato a piangere davanti allo specchio mentre cercava di fare il nodo alla propria cravatta, scelta da lui stesso per il funerale del padre.

Era crollato tra le braccia di Emma.  

A lei Tallahassee non era mai sembrata tanto lontana come in quel momento.

«Ehi».

Emma deglutì a fatica, la dolcezza in quella voce alle sue spalle rischiava di mandare in fumo tutti i suoi tentativi per non piangere, soprattutto non davanti a Henry.

«Siamo in ritardo?» domandò Emma, in un sussurro.

«No, no. Ho detto loro di aspettare, in ogni caso»

Emma udì l’ultimo gradino della scala scricchiolare. «Grazie, Regina».

«Se c’è qualcos-»

«Mamma?» la interruppe in quel momento Henry, la voce tremante.

Istintivamente, Emma lo strinse ancora più forte a sé, gli posò un bacio tra i capelli. I tacchi di Regina si avvicinarono prontamente al letto. Entrambe le donne sapevano che Henry stava chiamando lei.

Emma, per Henry, era solo Emma o, talvolta, _ma’_. Per tacito accordo tra di loro _mamma_ era sempre e solo Regina.

«Potresti..?» tentò debolmente Henry. «Abbracciarmi? Anche tu?»

L’errore di Emma fu di voltarsi a guardare Regina e quello di Regina fu di guardare Emma a sua volta. Con gli occhi ormai lucidi, lo sceriffo di Storybrooke fece un cenno di assenso alla mamma di suo figlio per rispondere alla muta domanda nei suoi occhi.

Due ravvicinati, cupi tonfi annunciarono a Emma che Regina si era tolta le scarpe e le aveva lasciate cadere sul pavimento. Il sindaco si sdraiò poi dall’altro lato di suo figlio e lo sceriffo allentò un po’ la presa, aiutò Regina a inserirsi nel loro abbraccio.

Emma sentì la tensione nelle spalle, che fino a quel momento non aveva notato, dissiparsi almeno in parte e lanciò uno sguardo colmo di gratitudine a Regina, che si limitò a posare un bacio tra i capelli di Henry, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Emma.

Henry, tra loro, sospirò.

«Mi sembra…» tentò nuovamente il ragazzino. «Mi sembra di scivolare, mi sembra che il mondo scivoli intorno a me e io con lui, mi sembra…»

Emma chiuse gli occhi, grosse lacrime colme di rabbia e rimpianto scivolarono lungo le sue guance, ira e dolore un incendio indomabile nel suo cuore.

Sentì Regina muoversi, rafforzare la presa su Henry e… raggiungere il suo braccio e stringerla. Emma aprì gli occhi. Titubante, dopo un attimo di esitazione fece scorrere la propria mano sul braccio del sindaco.

«Ti tengo io» bisbigliò Regina. «Ci sono io».

Parlava a Henry, ma guardava Emma.

 

 

_And if you see me in the darkness_

_I hope you know I'm not alone_

**Author's Note:**

> Altro piccolo contributo a MIXTAPE, da parte di Emma (ft. Henry e Regina), questa volta. La canzone del titolo e dei versi finali è Like a river runs, The bleachers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM5evjvYWrI)  
> Spero che la shot vi sia piaciuta e buon Primo Maggio!  
> T. <3


End file.
